Wakahisa, Bunko
<-Back to Home <-Back to Active Student List Wakahisa, Bunko "C-could you repeat that, please?" Personality : Anxious/Nervous || No backbone || OCD || NOT INNOCENT || Easily frustrated/flustered || Inattentive || Kind Bunko is a very shy and nervous girl. She often plays with her hands (i.e. rubbing them together, picking at fingernails, cracking her knuckles) when she's anxious. It's difficult for her to pay attention to things because her mind is always running. This would make her seem inattentive or maybe hard of hearing, because she would often ask for someone to repeat what they have already said. Bunko constantly feels like something's wrong, and has a minor case of OCD. She also doesn't have much of a backbone, and cannot stand up for herself. She tries her best to remain friendly and polite, though she would never be the one to speak up first in a conversation with a stranger. Though she is shy she is not innocent, and gets frustrated when people pass her off as such. She gets frustrated easily but doesn't like losing control of her emotions, so instead she'd probably stop talking to you until she'd calm damn. Bunko likes to think herself as a rational person, except under pressure, she tends to make worse decisions. : Biography Bunko grew up on a vineyard/farm with her grandmother. Her mother used to live in the big cities and was not accustomed to living such a quiet life. When she was very young, her mother left the family because she could not bare living in the country side in such a small town. Before she left, Bunko's family lived together in her father's home, which was passed down through the generations. Even her own father wasn't all too happy with living in a quiet lifestyle, but didn't have it in him to sell the property. He picked up a job that took him around the world, so he was more often than not on an airplane than with his daughter. Bunko didn't mind it all too much, as she very much enjoyed the company of her grandmother, anyways. They spent long days tending to the farm and vineyard together. Her grandmother was far from frail, but was very gentle with her granddaughter. Bunko was home schooled in part by a tutor and her grandmother, which meant she didn't have much experience with her peers. Growing up on the farm taught Bunko a lot about vegetation and how to care for it, as well as responsibility in caring for things in general. Her grandmother was strict, though loving, and at a young age Bunko learn to never slack off on something you were doing (especially not with Obaa-san around). Every once in a while, Her father, Ton, would bring back something cute for her, especially cute little piglets. Her room became crowded with pig pencil cases, stuffed animals, best sheets, anything and everything that coloured her room was seemingly pink and squealed. After a while, Bunko's grandmother deemed it fit that she should begin to interact with more people and get a better understanding of the outside world. At the age of seventeen, Bunko was enrolled into Yamakawa high for her first year of school. Random Facts * Has never been in a relationship but is probably/most likely/totally is homosexual. * That cat clinging to her head is the neighbourhood cat, Bobo, who love to attack her and sit on her head. * She often looks like she is blushing because of her blotchy red skin and ever present sunburn. * Has a hella farmer's tan. Belongings : WIP : Family *Wakahisa, Ton: Bunko's father. He isn't around much, but she still cares for him deeply. Ton always brings back something cute for his daughter when he returns from his trips. *Wakahisa, Nana: Bunko's grandmother. They get along very well, and Bunko will always treasure her more than anyone else she knows. She's Bunko's lifeline when she's sad or in trouble and is always there for her. Relationships : WIP